1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for editing an object included in a 3D stereoscopic content and a 3D depth given to the object conveniently.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the demand for a display device of a terminal type is increasingly rising. Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and diversify the terminal functions, it may be able to consider improving structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, a 3D stereoscopic image of binocular disparity is implemented on a display unit of a mobile terminal and a content outputtable as a 3D stereoscopic image can be directly photographed using a plurality of cameras provided to the mobile terminal.
Therefore, the demand for a user interface capable of editing 3D contents in accordance with user's intention conveniently and freely is rising.